Henry and Fanfiction
by blackstar48
Summary: When Henry finds out what fanfiction is... what could POSSIBLY happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again!**

**I've never written a SQ fanfic before, so this is my first time to do it. Actually this is a pre SQ story. As always, this story just popped out of my head only a few minutes ago. So please be gentle with me! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT and its property or even anything else mentioned here in the story. Long story short, anything I wrote on this story, I don't own.**

**And besides, if I did... well... bad things would happen to Storybrooke. Muahahahaha.**

* * *

Henry sat at his desk, surfing through the web. A few weeks ago, the young boy overheard a few of his classmates talking about "fanfiction". He heard them talking about how good and _enjoyable_ some of the stories were.

Curious, Henry went on the search engine and typed down _fanfiction. _Henry eyed the first link to pop up. _. Perfect!_

Henry quickly surfed through some good sections of fanfictions, some that made him giggle and laugh. Then, a particular link had Henry scratching his head. It read _Once Upon a Time._

The young boy was confused and excited at the same time. There was a fanfiction section called Once Upon a Time? He _had_ to check that out for sure. Henry smiled mischievously as he clicked on the link.

A bunch of links appeared with a lot of titles. There was a story that involved Henry and Grace, the Mad Hatter's daughter. Henry clicked on the link. After reading the author's notes and disclaimers, Henry settled in and began to read...

By the end of the story, Henry was grinning from ear to ear.

Sure, he thought that Grace was cute, with her blonde hair falling perfectly down her shoulders and her perfect blue eyes and... damn the story got to him.

He shook his head, trying to clear his head from the story. Besides, there was no way Grace and him would ever end up together.

Henry clicked on another story. This time it revolved around Snow and Charming along with raising baby Emma. Great warmth filled Henry as he read the fluffy story.

Suddenly the boy wondered what life would have been like if the curse wasn't cast and Snow and Charming got to raise Emma into a princess. Would that mean Henry would've been the prince of the Enchanted Forest?

Smiling at the thought, Henry exited the story and looked for a new story.

Suddenly, a particular _story _caught Henry's eyes.

A SwanQueen story, to be exact.

Henry was a young boy but he wasn't stupid either. He knew what the pairing was and who it was between.

His moms. Emma and Regina.

Curious, Henry clicked on the story link.

_"Emma, I think I'm in love with you," the brunette confessed helplessly._

_The blonde woman's mouth dropped open. "What...?" she asked, not believing what she just heard._

_"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You know what, forget it-" Regina began, but Emma quickly interrupted._

_"You...you love me?" Emma whispered, putting a hand over her chest. Emma could feel the thumping of her heart just beneath her rib cage._

_Regina looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I should've known. Of course you won't love me. I am the Evil Queen after all and I don't deserve-" the former queen was quickly shut up as Emma's soft lips met her red lips. Emma broke the kiss, saying, "I love you too," breathlessly before connecting her lips with the brunette woman once again._

Henry was reading the fanfiction, while thinking thoroughly. Who could have thought up of a pairing like this? Not that Henry was disgusted or anything. In fact, Henry thought it was perfect.

Regina needed saving from the darkness and Emma was the saviour. _It made perfect sense_.

However, the young boy would never admit to either of his mothers about what he had just read about them.

Henry felt all too happy while reading the story about his moms.

The concept of having two moms didn't sound wrong to Henry at all. In fact it sounded right and perfect in every way.

The most perfect dysfunctional family ever.

So after the story, Henry looked for another story involving his moms.

Soon, Henry found another SwanQueen story online. He saw that the story was rated "M" for Mature Read only.

But the young boy didn't care; after all, a lot of people called Henry a "mature" young boy for his age, so reading an M rated story won't be so bad. He could handle it for sure, right?

Boy was he wrong.

Henry began to read the first few paragraphs of the story.

"This isn't too bad," he mumbled to himself. He kept on going, reading as the story progressed. Soon, Henry was in the middle of the story when the words suddenly became a _little too descriptive_.

The poor boy's face turned very red and his ears had a slight tinge of pink to go along with it. This was NOT what he was expecting to read.

Henry kept on going, despite the very descriptive words, when suddenly-

"OH MY GOD."

The 11 year old boy's face was completely red, if not, a shade of purple. Henry was sweating profusely, and his hazel brown eyes were wider than saucer plates.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled again. Now Henry knew why the stories were rated M for a reason now.

"Henry?!" It was Regina. "Are you okay in there?" Henry heard the footsteps making its way to his room.

Quickly, Henry exited the story as he cleared his history. No way would he let Emma, especially Regina know that he just read a rated M story involving both of them.

His head was spinning.

He should not have opened that story because now, all he could picture was what was happening in the story and...Henry was scarred for life. It was almost as bad as walking in on them...doing god knows what.

The door swung open, revealing a very confused and concerned Regina.

"Henry! What was that all about? Why were you yelling?"

He had to think fast.

"I just uh... saw something scary online..." he stammered. It wasn't exactly a lie, but that would do.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Henry continued on. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "And it scared me so much that I started sweating," he pointed out to his damp forehead.

"You know when I get scared of something I start to sweat," he added on.

"Go on," Regina said, hands on her hips.

"I...it scarred me possibly for life...?"

"And?!" his mom pressed on. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Can I just...take a shower, mom? Please?" Henry begged with his brown eyes. "I want it out of my head."

Before Regina can open her mouth to answer, Henry was out of the room in a flash. She eyed the laptop warily.

'There was something off about Henry...' she thought.

Regina pulled out her memory stick from her blazer's pocket. Turning around to make sure Henry was out of sight, Regina grabbed the laptop from the desk and quickly put it on her lap.

She just wanted to check something...

She turned the laptop on. Luckily, Henry had no password on his laptop so Regina was able to access his laptop easily. The first thing Regina did was open the web browser. Then she checked the browser history.

Clear.

_Damn._

But luckily Regina had her memory stick device with her. So she stuck the device in the laptop, hoping to access the history browser. A bunch of sites popped up on the screen, and Regina saw that the most recent site Henry had gone on was a fanfiction site.

"Fanfiction..." Regina muttered under her breath. "What on Earth is that?"

The curious woman was very determined to know what _exactly_ scared Henry on this site.

_It seemed harmless..._

Regina clicked on the fanfiction site. A bunch of links popped up with what looked like story titles. A certain title caught the dark eyed woman's attention.

Swan Queen.

Regina scrunched up her eyebrows. "Swan Queen?" she said. "What is that?"

Her curiosity got the better of her, and so she clicked on the story, not knowing that it was the exact same story that had shaken Henry to the core...

**Meanwhile...**

Emma sat on the sofa, munching on a bag of Doritos. She was currently watching a chick flick with Ruby and Snow in the living room.

"Hey Em?" Ruby asked. "Mind if you give me some?"

"The Doritos?" Emma said. Ruby nodded. The blonde woman tossed the Doritos to her friend, with some pieces of chips falling on the carpet. This earned Emma a disapproving look from her mother.

"Really Emma?" Snow sighed.

"You could've just_ handed_ the bag of chips instead of tossing it."

Emma smiled sweetly at her mother.

"I'm so sorry _mommy_," she said a bit teasingly. "It won't happen again. I promise."

Ruby stifled a laugh. "Aww, Emma that's so sweet of you..." she cooed.

Suddenly the _phone_ rang.

_RIING RIING RIING!_

"I'll go get it," Snow said. The pixie haired woman rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"I would like to speak to Ms. Swan immediately," the clipped voice said. It was Regina. But why would she want to talk to Emma?

"Uh, yeah sure...hold on..." Snow replied, still confused. She handed the phone to Emma.

Emma stared at the phone. 'Who is it?' she mouthed.

'Just answer it!' Snow mouthed back.

Shrugging, Emma took the phone from Snow and answered it. "Yeah, Emma Swan speaking," she said carelessly as she popped popcorn in her mouth.

"Get your ass over here. Right now."

Emma gagged on her popcorn, suddenly alarmed.

"Regina?" Emma exclaimed. "But why?!"

"Ms. Swan get over here right now! No questions!" Boy, she sounded furious and...maybe a little embarrassed?

"But I need to know wh-" Emma couldn't even get the sentence out before she heard a _click_ on the other line.

Emma sighed. She had no choice, she had to go there.

Sensing Emma's discomfort, Snow went up to her. "What did she want?"

"I have to go. She wants me to go to her house right now."

"Why?" Ruby asked slyly. "Have some...ah...matters to attend to?"

Emma blushed brightly. "No, Ruby. How did you even come up with that conclusion?! Are you really that dirty minded or what?!"

"No," Ruby said with sass. "But the way you said it..."

Emma groaned. "We'll talk about this later. I really have to go," she said as she grabbed her coat and car keys.

"Have fun!" Ruby called after her. The look on Snow's face was too priceless for words.

Little did Emma know, that phone call would change her life. That it would make her realize some important things.

But she didn't know it...yet

**TBC**

* * *

**I know I'm being evil for just leaving the story at that, but next update will be coming up reaaal soon. Oh and don't forget to review (it means a lot to me).**

**And any suggestions for this story? **

**Just drop your suggestions in the review section. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! **

**WOW! Thanks for all your lovely reviews guys! I didn't expect this much feedback from this story, but I woke up yesterday with lots of favourites and reviews.**

**Anyways here's your next chapter.**

* * *

**5 minutes ago...**

Regina unknowingly clicked on the same story that had shaken Henry to the core...

'What does it mean when the writer says smut warning?' Regina wondered curiously.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't know what M rated fanfiction meant.

The former queen began to read.

Regina read a few of the paragraphs very slowly to herself, wanting to process what she was reading.

Only 30 seconds had passed when-

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_ Regina gasped, eyes bulging out of her

'Who comes up with this...this inappropriate material?' Regina asked herself.

Regina was mortified. Completely embarrassed. She just read a story involving her and Emma Swan engaging in...such activities.

Even though she was a bit disgusted, Regina would never _ever_ admit that she may have enjoyed herself while reading the story.

_BAD REGINA._

Suddenly the dark haired woman had an idea as to who let Henry read these kind of stories not meant for young boys like him.

Fury washed over her like a tidal wave in a matter of seconds. Regina waved her hand and summoned her phone into her hand.

_'I'm sorry Henry but I have to use magic for this. It's important.'_

She went straight to her contacts and found Emma's number under "Sheriff Swan".

Regina dialed the number into the phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

What was taking _so_ long?! Regina never realized that making a phone call to Emma would take forever.

Finally, somebody answered. Regina let out a sigh of relief.

Regina opened her mouth to speak first.

"I would like to speak to Ms Swan immediately," she said hurriedly, not in the mood to have any conversation with anyone right now.

A few seconds later, Emma picked up the receiver.

"Yeah, Emma Swan speaking," she said. It sounded like there was something inside her mouth..._gosh stop it, Regina. You're not a sick minded person. Just stop it._

"Get you ass over here. Right now."

Regina heard Emma choking on whatever was in her mouth. She smirked.

"Regina?! But why?!" Emma said, alarmed. Clearly she was not expecting Regina to call her.

The brunette woman got impatient with Emma.

"Ms Swan get over here right now," she snapped. She was still mortified over her newly read story about the two of them. "No questions!" And before Emma could utter another word from the receiver, Regina ended the call.

Regina buried her face in her hands. Her heart was beating wildly.

"What am I going to do..." she mumbled.

Her face felt flushed from embarrassment. _I cannot believe that I got mortified over a stupid story._

**5 minutes later... **

Emma's bug pulled up by the big white mansion. Quickly, she got out of the car and slammed the door shut, not even bothering to lock her bug. She rushed over to the house.

She thought about trying to ring the doorbell, but soon that thought came to an end as Emma reached for the doorknob and saw that it was unlocked. Clearly Regina heard the door open because suddenly she appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the younger woman by the arm and brought her to Henry's room.

"Regina what's this all about?!" Emma asked, completely confused.

She finally took a good look at the former queen. Her face was flushed with what looked like embarrassment with a mix of anger. And Emma swore that she could _actually_ see the brunette hair crackling with electricity.

Emma gulped. "So...what's this all about?" she tried. "What did I do wrong...?"

"You," Regina seethed angrily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE EMMA!" Regina finally burst out. "STOP ACTING ALL INNOCENT, I KNOW YOU CORRUPTED HENRY'S MIND!"

Emma was surprised by the usually reserved woman's outburst."Woah there, woman, take it down a bit, Henry can hear you."

"I soundproofed the room," Regina growled.

An awkward silence surrounded the two women.

Emma shuddered at the woman's words.

It sounded kinda...to put it in better words, images flashed through Emma's head.

Images that were most definitely "Ruby Approved" ran through her head.

_No. Bad Emma. Don't think like that._

Ruby and her sick fantasies were getting into Emma's head.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina's own words were having quite an effect on her too.

_Oh god that sounded wrong... those damn stories are messing with me. Bad Regina._

"Why am I here again?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

Snapping out of her mind, Regina composed herself.

"I'll show you alright, Ms. Swan. I'll show you what you have been feeding Henry's brain with."

Regina led Emma to the desk with Henry's laptop on it. Regina made sure that the browser was open to the page with "_the story_" on it.

"This is the story that had _my son_ run out of this room like a scared cat."

"Is this horror?" Emma asked uncertainly.

"Heavens, no," Regina said. Emma swore that she heard a smirk in Regina's tone of voice.

Emma took the laptop and brought it to her lap. Soon, the blonde woman was reading away at the story.

Regina watched Emma intently to see her reactions.

"Wait," Emma said. "This story is about...us."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Regina replied sarcastically. The blonde woman rolled her eyes at Regina.

"You actually think that I gave Henry these kind of stories?" Emma asked.

"Who else would?" Regina raised her eyebrows as if to intimidate Emma.

Emma kept on reading the story when the question that had been gnawing at her came to the surface.

"And...does it...bother you?"

"Actually, that depends on what kind of story you're reading," Regina replied softly.

The blonde woman was silent for only several seconds until-

"What in the actual hell?"

Emma looked horrified.

"REGINA? WHY WOULD YOU LET ME READ THIS STORY! A-AND IT'S ABOUT _US_ FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Regina snorted. "As if you didn't enjoy yourself, Ms Swan."

"No, I didn't..." Emma defended herself. "And _you_ of all people think that I gave Henry this suggestion? To read a- an M rated story about us?!"

Suddenly Emma was enraged. _How dare she blame this on me?!_

Regina stared into Emma's green eyes...those oh so lovely sea green eyes...she didn't even realize that her eyes were drifting down to Emma's lips...those plump pink lips...

_Oh great, those damn stories are getting in my head._

Snapping out of her daydream, Regina cleared her throat.

"Well if you didn't give _my_ _son _this suggestion then who did?"

Emma hid her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed. "I don't know, I have no idea..." she murmured. "You know, it's not the fact that we're together in a relationship in this story that bothers me. It's the fact that they're making us do-"

"_Creative_ stuff?" Regina finished for her.

Emma nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. Emma Swan was completely embarrassed.

"We should go talk to Henry about these...stories," Regina suggested. "Now I understand why he told me earlier that he's scarred for life..."

"He _what_?"

"Henry read this story? This same exact story? But the words are way too _oh so descriptive_ for his mind, Regina-"

Emma thought that Henry had read a less M rated version of stories about his mothers. But she was wrong.

"That's the one," Regina said, blushing furiously.

The blonde woman looked like she was about to die from shame. "So-so he probably pictured some rather interesting pictures in his head..."

"Henry's an imaginative boy, of course he would!"

"What do we do now?!" Now Regina was really freaking out. She never did this in front of other people _ever_.

"Well first we have to talk to him," Emma said slowly.

"But...how do we do that?" Regina asked helplessly. "He's embarrassed enough reading a story about the both of us engaging in a sexual act! How do you plan on talking to him now?"

Emma stared at the brunette woman opposite of her.

"I have an idea," Emma whispered softly. "Let's call it Operation Candy."

**TBC...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 is shorter than the first one because I want the next chapter to be about Emma and Regina's "operation" on talking to Henry about the fanfiction stories.**

**Once again I really appreciated every single one of your reviews lovely people! **

**Thanks y'all for the support!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews people! Operation Candy is just beginning. I sense something _sweet_ happening soon...**

**Happy reading guys!**

* * *

"Operation Candy?" Regina scoffed. "Really, Ms Swan? That's the most creative you can get?"

Emma snorted a laugh. "Yeah, _Your Majesty_. You know I can't believe you're more concerned about the name of our 'operation' instead of what we're actually going to do."

"You could have picked a more appropriate name suited for this operation we're doing," Regina complained.

Emma groaned. "Really? We're going to argue over _this_? This makes us less mature than Henry!"

"Okay, fine. Just make sure that this mission we're doing is at least decent."

"It is, trust me." Emma wanted to start their mission already.

"Now this is what we're going to have to do," she told Regina in an authorative manner which reminded her of that time Regina instructed Emma on how to defeat that dragon, Maleficent.

Regina perked up.

"First, we'll have to approach Henry gently. No bombarding him with questions, Regina, especially since he's been scarred for life. Got it?"

The woman opposite of her nodded. "I got it, Ms Swan."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And while we're on the subject, my name is _Emma."_ She emphasized her name as if to make her point clear.

"Okay, _Emma_. Are you satisfied now?" the brunette woman asked rather impatiently. "I would like to get started on this mission now."

"Actually we'll start tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Yeah, because we need to give the poor kid a break. It's bad enough that he's scarred for life. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Ms Swan, I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'm counting on you on this mission," Regina confessed. "For Henry," she added quickly.

Emma smirked. Her eyes got darker. "I told you, it's Emma."

"Don't care," Regina said huskily. Her usually chocolate eyes turned black. "I find Ms Swan much more fitting on you."

Realizing what she had just done, Regina quickly closed her mouth shut and turned a healthy shade of red.

"So I uh, will see you tomorrow?" Emma asked awkwardly. Regina nodded quickly.

"Goodbye Ms Swan," she led the blonde towards the door and literally pushed her out the door.

Emma was shocked. _The hell?_

"What was that? Why did you push me Regina?!" Emma hollered at the door.

A puff of purple smoke surrounded Emma, then the dark haired woman appeared before her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to leave," Regina stated as she feigned a look of confusion. However, Emma did not buy it.

"No, why did you push me out the door? Is it because you started _flirting_ with me?!"

"Excuse me?! Flirting with you? Never!" Regina's dark eyes got even darker, either from lust or anger. "And even if I did flirt with you for a bit, it wouldn't hurt now would it? It's harmless, _Emma_, it's just flirting!"

_Aha! _

Emma got the answer she was looking for. So she was flirting with her!

"Besides," Regina continued on, "You started the flirting!"

"Oh really?" Emma asked, placing a hand on her hip. "So you _do_ admit that you did flirt with me!"

Regina's jaw dropped. "I..that's not what I was trying to say, Emma-"

"Yes, it is," Emma interrupted, stepping closer to Regina as she invaded her personal space. "You said that it wouldn't hurt if you flirted with me because as you told me, it was harmless."

"That was just an example, Ms Swan."

_Huh. Back to Ms Swan now, are we?_

"Yeah, exactly. You used us as an example because you flirted with me just earlier."

"Just go, Emma. I'm sure Snow is looking for you right now," Regina said. It was painfully obvious Regina wanted to change the subject on purpose.

"Fine, I'll go."

Emma backed out of Regina's personal space and began heading back to her car. Suddenly Regina missed looking at the lovely sea green eyes.

"Emma, wait..." Regina whispered, barely audible.

Luckily, the blonde woman heard Regina. "Yeah?" she asked.

This time, it was Regina who stepped closer to Emma.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma murmured.

The way Regina went up real close to her reminded Emma of the incident at the mines, when Henry endangered himself.

"I...honestly don't know..." Regina responded, still staring at Emma's eyes.

They were so close to each other, they could feel their breaths on their faces.

Emma's heart fluttered. Her heart was beating so fast, so sure Regina could hear her heartbeat. Her face was also flushed.

Regina didn't know why she was doing this. Maybe it was the way Emma was staring at her, or maybe she was just caught up in the moment. Or maybe it's just those damn stories that are, yet again, getting in her head.

Suddenly both women found themselves in each other's embrace, their faces only inches apart. '_This is wrong',_ Regina's mind was telling her. '_But it feels so right.'_

Their lips were only a few inches away from each other when-

_RIING RIING RIING_

Both Regina and Emma quickly leaped out of their embrace.

It was Emma's phone. She quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" she demanded. Then her face softened. "Oh, no. Everything's fine, just some...um... problems I needed to fix at Regina's place. I'll be there soon. Bye."

After she ended the call, Regina was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry for...whatever just happened between us, Emma." Her tone was more gentle than ever.

_'Oh, you mean the fact that we almost kissed?'_ Emma wanted to tell her.

"Who called?" Regina couldn't help but ask.

"Mary Margaret. She wanted to know if I was okay, you know..."

"I get it. She wants to know if I cast a spell on you to turn you into a frog or something, I understand." Emma did not miss the hurt laced in Regina's voice. Wait, but why would she be hurt about it, and why the hell would Emma care anyways?

"Regina," Emma called. "About what happened between us..."

Regina shook her head, looking at the ground. "I assure you it won't happen again." Regina's voice went back to its 'Mayor Mills' tone.

Emma could tell Regina was trying to put her walls up, trying to ignore what the hell almost happened between them.

"I should really get going," Emma said quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Without another word, she headed to her car and started up the engine. Soon Emma left with her bug, leaving Regina with her mouth agape in front of her lawn.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Back in the apartment, Emma kept pacing back and forth in her room.

_Stupid Emma, why did you want to kiss her? It's those god damn stories getting in your head, that's it. You don't actually have feelings for her, do you?_

A knock on the door rose Emma from her thoughts.

"Em? You okay in there?" It was Snow.

Emma stared at her mom.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Snow looked skeptical.

"Mmm hmm... that distracted look on your face tells me that _obviously nothing happened_ to you and that something is on your mind."

"Mom," Emma whined.

"Spill the beans, Em," Snow told her gently.

The blonde woman shook her head. "Someday I will. Just not now...I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, I'll be there for you when you're ready to tell me," Snow said, smiling as she gently laid a hand on top of Emma's own hands.

"Hey, do you think you can leave me for a while? Not to be rude or anything, I just kinda want some time alone," Emma said meekly.

Snow blushed. "Oh, no that's fine. You go on ahead on your spare time. Just call me when you need anything."

"Sure thing, mom," Emma replied.

Once her mother was out of the room, Emma grabbed her phone from her pants pocket. She went on to the fanfiction site and searched up "Swan Queen" fanfiction.

Emma lazily browsed through story titles. Soon she found a rather cute story between her and Regina.

She blushed through the whole story.

_At least Regina won't know I'm reading these stories now, all thanks to her._

Soon Emma dozed off in her bed, her breathing evening out.

* * *

In the evening, Regina got out her laptop and went on the seach engine to search up more "Swan Queen" stories. For some reason after her almost intimate encounter with Emma, she was suddenly interested in reading more fanfiction stories involving the two of them.

_I thought you were disgusted with those stories, what the hell happened to you?_

She sighed happily as she read a very beautiful story of the two of them with a happy ending. Then Regina found herself wandering away with her thoughts. Thoughts of being romantically involved with Emma...getting married, having children, growing old together...

_Woah, Regina stop it right now. She probably doesn't even return your feelings. Wait, what? Feelings? Seriously? you just read a couple of stories of you and Emma and now you have feelings for her? You're just caught up in the moment, it'll end soon._

Regina turned her laptop off, and jumped into her warm bed.

She sat on her bed and yawned. Henry came in her room. It seemed Henry had recovered a bit from his shock earlier.

"Hey mom," he said sleepily. "Goodnight," Henry kissed Regina's cheek.

"Goodnight dear."

After Henry went back to his room, Regina herself lied back in her bed.

The very last thing that was on Regina's mind was sea green eyes, looking at her lovingly.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for the support guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I apologize for the long wait. School just started and I haven't had time to update this story. Hopefully this chapter will be able to make up for my lack of responsibility...**

**Anyways.**

**Thanks for everyone's lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! **

**Don't forget to leave a review! xoxo**

* * *

_'It's past 10 o'clock in the morning and Emma's not yet awake. Maybe I should go check on her,'_ Snow thought worriedly. '_What happened yesterday?'_

Snow went to Emma's door and knocked lightly, making sure she won't startle her daughter.

"Ugh..." she heard a groan coming from the room.

Snow gently opened the door and found Emma still lying down in bed. "Emma, honey? You okay in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Emma lied.

"Really? You look like you've had a rough time yesterday, Emma. Look at the bags under your eyes! You really must take care of-" Snow began.

"Look, I appreciate the concern and all...but I don't need you doting on me. I'm a grown up woman."

Snow studied Emma's face. "What happened, really? Yesterday when Regina called, you looked frantic, so please just tell me."

Suddenly, the _story_ Emma read crossed her mind. No way in hell would she tell her mom about that story about her and Regina. She'd _freak out_ like crazy.

"Something between Regina and I," Emma tried to shrug it off. "She doesn't want anyone to know."

Snow's eyes narrowed with suspicion. _Something's not right here._

"Ah, I see," she said loftily. "So my guess is you won't tell me at all, right?"

"Bingo," Emma said over enthusiastically, her eyes widening.

"Okay then, Emma. I'll leave you, uh, to get ready for the day."

Snow shut the door gently. Her mind wandered off to many reasons as to why Regina suddenly doesn't want anyone to know about _whatever_ is happening between her and Emma.

_That's very odd of Regina._

Back in the room, Emma took her phone out from under her pillow. She immediately texted Regina.

_Regina, _

_We have to talk to Henry about...you know. We HAVE to. Meet me at the station at 2 pm. _

Emma sent the message to Regina, still thinking about the stories she had just read right before falling asleep.

She suddenly found herself thinking of a certain gorgeous brunette woman who has tantalizing brown chocolate eyes, a perfect body, lovely perfectly shaped eyebrows...and her lips too... so plump...

_Beep_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a new message for her on the phone. Emma grabbed her phone and opened the text message.

_Miss Swan,_

_Yes, we DEFINITELY have to talk to Henry about... I can't even bring myself to say it. I'll meet you at the station then._

_See you._

_PS- NO ONE MUST KNOW ABOUT THIS. THIS IS BETWEEN THE TWO OF US._

_PPS- Bring me two cheeseburgers from Granny's when we meet. Don't forget the fries, Miss Swan._

Really? Cheeseburgers and fries? What happened to "I-only-eat-healthy-food-Regina"?

The blonde woman had to stifle a laugh though, as she imagined a very professional looking Regina doing paperwork on her desk while munching carelessly on cheeseburgers and fries. It seemed out of character, especially for Regina.

Emma got changed in 10 minutes with her trademark red leather jacket on and her skinny jeans. It was 12 pm, which meant she only had 2 hours before meeting with Regina.

* * *

"Henry, sweetie? Are you up?" Regina called from the living room.

"Yes!" Henry replied.

"Good, because you have to get down here in 5 minutes."

A few minutes later, Regina heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. Henry joined Regina in the living room.

"Uh, so what's up?" he asked carelessly.

"Listen, Henry. Miss Swan- Emma and I found out about...something really important. Possibly life changing," Regina said calmly. _Definitely life changing, because I can't get that damn story out of my head._

"Anyways," Regina continued on. "We want to take you to the station just to talk about _it_."

Henry thought something was fishy... they couldn't have possibly_ found out_ about the story, right?

"Does it, um... does it have to do with me?" His face was starting to turn a healthy shade of red.

Regina noticed the blush on his cheeks. "Yes, it does, Henry. But we'll talk about it in the station to say it, alright? I just can't bring myself to say right now whatever it is we'll be discussing later..."

Henry felt a bit relieved.

So maybe they _haven't_ found out about fanfiction yet. Good.

* * *

At Granny's, Emma ordered two cheeseburgers with fries to go with it.

Ruby, who wrote the order down on her notepad, asked Emma, "These cheeseburgers for you, Em?"

Right on cue, Snow walked in the diner.

"Actually, no. They're for...someone else," Emma said with a grin. "Unusual, huh?"

"Talk about unusual!" Ruby gushed. "If they aren't for you, then who are they for?" The tall brunette woman put on her best thinking face. Then she said, "Oh wait. It's for Henry right?"

"Regina, actually... seems like she's craving some burgers right now."

Ruby's eyes popped open. "Oh wow," she murmured. "I never knew Regina was the burger and fries type. She was more of the salad type, you know? Hmm...I guess something made her change her mind."

Oblivious to both Emma and Ruby, Snow was eavesdropping on their conversation.

_Regina on cheeseburgers and fries?! Yes, something is definitely up with Regina. What if... OH. MY. GOD._

As quickly as Snow appeared, she disappeared from the diner and sprinted to the apartment.

Snow rushed to the apartment, unlocked the door and ran in, not even bothering to close the door. She prayed silently that there was some form of evidence in Emma's room...

She scanned Emma's room.

Aha!

_Emma's phone._ She left her phone by the table. Luckily for Snow, she knew Emma had no lock on her phone, which meant that she was able to access her phone.

She grabbed the phone from the table. Snow opened Emma's recent messages, and _found what she was looking for._

_Miss Swan,_

_Yes, we DEFINITELY have to talk to Henry about... I can't even bring myself to say it. I'll meet you at the station _

_See you._

_PS- NO ONE MUST KNOW ABOUT THIS. THIS IS BETWEEN THE TWO OF US._

_PPS- Bring me two cheeseburgers from Granny's when we meet. Don't forget the fries, Miss Swan._

Suddenly Snow began to fit the pieces together. Secrets, Regina not wanting anyone to know whatever is happening to her... only between her and Emma... cheeseburgers...

Oh...

Snow rushed out of the apartment, clutching Emma's phone in her hands. It was time for confrontation.

* * *

It was 1:45 pm. Regina would be arriving in 15 minutes. The cheeseburgers and fries were on the desk, waiting for Regina.

Emma fumbled with her necklace, deep in thought.

_Regina and I almost kissed last night... her hot breath on my face..._

Her growing_ attraction_ towards the former mayor were increasing, and replaying the memory of last night made it even bigger.

Shit, she just admitted to being attracted to Regina.

Emma mentally beat herself up for that thought.

_You're not attracted to her, Emma. You're not. It's just the stories that's making you think like this._

But another thought, a louder voice told Emma,

_Yes, you ARE attracted to Regina. And the story only made you realize your feelings for her._

Emma groaned.

"Something the matter, Miss Swan?" Emma jumped at the voice. She turned around, and saw Regina. Emma was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that Regina had been watching her for about 5 minutes already.

The blonde woman felt her face grow hot from embarrassment.

"What are you doing here? I-...it's just that you're fast...um...early."

Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and motioned her head towards the clock. The clock read 2:05.

Oh.

"I arrived 10 minutes ago, Miss Swan." Regina was smirking, one leg crossed across from her other leg. "To discuss this _Operation_ _Candy_ of yours."

"It was 1:45 just a few minutes ago..." Emma trailed off, her voice caught in her throat.

"Well we're not here to discuss you, Miss Swan," Regina continued on. "We're here to discuss...Henry."

Regina motioned her head to the door. "Henry!" She called out.

A few seconds later, Henry came in the room, looking nervous.

"Sit down," the brunette woman said, pointing to a nearby chair. Henry sat down, doing what he was told.

"Oh and there's cheeseburgers for you over by the desk with some fries," Regina added.

So that's why Regina ordered two cheeseburgers.

For Henry.

Henry was looking at the ground, not at them, Emma realized quickly.

"What's there to discuss about, mom?" Henry asked sheepishly.

Regina looked at Emma, as if to say "Your turn to talk"

Emma took a deep breath.

"Well, Henry," Emma began. "This discussion involves me and your mom. And you too."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Henry interrupted. "This involves me, right?"

"Right," Regina interjected. "Keep going, Emma."

Henry took several bites of the cheeseburgers and fries.

"Uh.." Emma was now panicking. What if this doesn't go well?

"...it means that your mom and I found out... that... um..."

Regina was getting impatient. Why won't Emma just get to the freaking point?

"Oh for god's sake," Regina growled out, causing Emma's panicking to worsen, "JUST GET ON WITH IT."

Images rushed through Henry, Emma and Regina's mind.

_JUST GET ON WITH IT... Moms._

Henry sniggered at his thought.

_Just get on with it, Emma. Regina wants you._

Emma's eyes darkened with lust.

_God, why did I even say that?! That sounds so wrong...no, it doesn't...YES IT DOES._

Regina was very embarrassed. Her face turned scarlet.

Henry's eyes widened as he remembered the M rated story... too much detail... he could no longer swallow the cheeseburger.

The air was charged with such awkwardness.

Regina felt like she was going to burst out in flames from the awkwardness.

"FINE, EMMA WON'T TELL?" Regina yelled. She wasn't even aware of what she was about to say. Which may be a bad thing...

"HENRY, YOUR M RATED FANFICTION STORIES HAVE MY GROWING ATTRACTION TOWARDS EMMA GETTING BIGGER!"

All three of them gasped at the same time.

"Shit," Regina murmured. _That was not what you were supposed to say. You were supposed to say that Henry is too young to read M rated stories. You were not supposed to admit your feelings for Emma to your son. Ugh you messed up Regina._

"Wh-what?!" Emma gaped. Her right eye was twitching and her jaw dropped open.

"Mom...?" Henry uttered slowly. "You mean..."

Regina had to think fast.

"No, Henry," Regina said a bit too loudly. "I mean you should not be reading those kinds of stories, uh, because they are not meant for young boys such as yourself..."

Emma felt a smirk playing on her lips.

"No... that's not what you meant to say, _Madame Mayor_," Emma heard herself saying in in a sultry tone.

"Yes. It. Was." Regina emphasized each word with a growl. Her face was still red from embarrassment.

Henry sensed that something else was going on between his two mothers. "Can I go?" he asked desperately.

"No!" they both shouted at the same time.

Right on cue, Snow marched in the station with pride, clutching Emma's phone in her hand.

"AHA," she said triumphantly. "I knew it,"

Emma's face was etched with confusion. "Huh?" But Snow was striding towards Regina with a gleeful expression.

"Why are you here?" Regina spat. "Shouldn't you be in the apartment with your precious Charming?"

"I should ask you the same question," Snow said fiercely. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital getting checked out because of your condition?"

Snow spoke in such a prideful and confident way.

Now it was Regina who had a look of pure confusion.

"Condition?" she repeated. "What are you talking about? What condition?"

"Oh stop it, Regina. We both know what I'm talking about. And Emma, too."

Emma was extremely confused now. Had Snow finally lost her mind?

"WHAT CONDITION?!" Regina exploded.

Snow couldn't hold it anymore.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT, REGINA!" Snow exclaimed. "How do I know? Hmm...let's see..." she held her hand up and made a mocking thinking face. "Two cheesburgers...I know you don't eat cheeseburgers, and I saw your texts to Emma!"

She held up the phone in her hand with pride.

"Crap," Emma hissed silently. She hoped that Regina wouldn't kill Snow...

But Regina was smiling widely, showing off her perfectly straight teeth.

"Oh my, dear," Regina whispered coolly, her voice still audible. "I think you've got it all wrong."

"Stop pretending Regina, I know you're pregnant!"

"Me? Pregnant?" Regina said in an almost mocking way. "I had Miss Swan order the two cheeseburgers for Henry, not for me. And those text messages that you read on Emma's phone, it has nothing to do with pregnancy, I assure you."

Snow's pride fell out the window in a matter of seconds.

"And besides," Regina added with a hint of anger, "Who gave you the right to look through personal belongings, _especially_ your daughter's belongings? Tsk tsk... still snooping around for secrets, aren't you, Snow?"

Emma thought she heard a hint of protectiveness in Regina's tone.

Snow's face was pale from humiliation.

"But- you...the cheeseburgers..." Snow looked very close to fainting.

"Like I said, dear, they were for Henry," Regina said pointedly.

"They were!" Henry interjected. "Really!"

"You see?" Emma said. "Can you just leave?"

Snow nodded, her eyes still wide. She charged out of the station quickly, still feeling embarrassed.

The station was still for 5 minutes.

"Uh..." Emma was the first one to break the silence.

"Henry and I will leave now," Regina said quickly, her eyes glued to the floor.

"No," Emma told them firmly.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

I meant Henry can go," Emma rolled her eyes. "But _you_...stay here. We have something to discuss, and it cannot wait."

Henry got the hint.

"Kay...bye Emma!" Henry walked out of the station with his french fries in hand.

The two women waited for a minute before they decided that Henry was out of earshot.

"I believe you wanted to talk to me," the brunette woman spoke first.

Emma came closer to her. In a hushed tone, she whispered, "Is it true? What you told Henry?"

Regina knew right away what she was referring to. Her outburst of her attraction towards Emma. She took a step closer to Emma. Her sea green eyes were looking at her own with such intensity that it made Regina blush.

"Yes."

"Why?" Emma asked almost brokenly. "After everything that happened between us..."

They both stared at each other's eyes for about a minute before Regina took one more step towards Emma. Her face was only an inch apart from Emma's face.

"I felt drawn to you, Emma," Regina confessed quietly. "It started even before those fanfiction stories. It made me realize what I felt, and it made me realize that maybe I can be happy."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but whatever she was going to say never made it out of her mouth. Regina finally had Emma's back on the wall, cornered.

Without any warning, Regina crashed her lips hungrily towards Emma's lips.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Next update probably won't happen until late next week...sorry about that. But I already know where this story is going! And the reviews only make writing easier and more enjoyable for me! So keep them reviews coming! And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope the wait for this chapter is worth it because now, we get some SQ action! Sorry though, no smut scenes... but I will try to make it as pleasing as possible. There's fluff too! **

**Thanks again for the continued support for this story!**

**Enjoy, my readers. Don't forget the reviews!**

** Love y'all.**

* * *

Regina crashed her lips to Emma's lips hungrily. At first, Emma was startled but soon she gave in to Regina.

_Damn, she tastes like apples._

Emma snaked her arms around Regina's neck and deepened the kiss. It was a blissful moment for both Regina and Emma. It was special, like they were meant for each other.

Regina pulled Emma's waist closer to hers, wanting to feel their connection towards one another. Emma felt a tug in her chest, and her heart started racing.

The brunette woman had Emma's back completely against the wall, and she was pinning her to the wall. The kiss quickly got heated and more passionate as Emma tangled her fingers around Regina's dark locks.

Emma broke the kiss, saying, "Regina," breathlessly. "You're gorgeous."

The former queen smiled slyly before capturing Emma's lips once again.

They kept locking their lips together in a heated kiss, and soon both of their faces were flushed.

"Wait..." Emma broke the kiss. "This isn't really because of the story, is it?" She searched Regina's face for an answer. Regina looked at Emma's sea green eyes with complete honesty.

"I have been attracted you ever since...I met you. But those stories have made me realize truly what I felt, Emma."

Emma's heart fluttered like a butterfly's wings. Regina's eyes darkened with lust and she looked at Emma with such heated intensity.

She grabbed Emma by the leather jacket and brought her to the desk. Then she pushed Emma to the desk, which caused her back to face the desk. There, she planted more kisses down Emma's neck.

"God," Emma moaned. "I..uh..."

The blonde woman was speechless.

Regina was in control, and she was making the town sheriff squirm under her.

It was very obvious that both woman wanted this _since day one_.

"My place, dear..." Regina purred seductively in Emma's ear.

Emma nodded gratefully.

* * *

It was 5 pm. Clothes were scattered around the floor, messy. Both women were exhausted after hours of _fun_ and were now sleeping soundly. The first one to open her eyes was Regina.

Regina looked to her side. Her _saviour_ slept soundly. Regina took the time to examine Emma's face.

Her perfect pink lips, perfectly arched eyebrows. Emma's strong facial structures seemed to soften in her sleep. Then Regina noticed the tiny scar near Emma's left eye. Very carefully, Regina traced her fingers on the scar.

_How could a beautiful woman like Emma deserve a scar like this?_ But then Regina realized that the scar made Emma seem more heroic. It made Regina_ love_ Emma even more.

Regina gasped softly, clapping a hand over her mouth.

_Did I just admit that I love Emma?!_

Apparently, the gasp woke Emma up. Emma's lovely green eyes fluttered open. Just like a princess, having woken up after a deep slumber.

Her green eyes drooped lazily as she scanned the room.

"Gina?" she murmured sleepily.

"I'm right here, Emma," Regina called softly. "I won't leave you." Emma sighed in relief.

Regina gingerly placed her hands over Emma's hands and clutched their hands together in an embrace.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to..._this._" Emma looked at Regina shyly.

"Start getting used to it, dear."

Emma looked over at Regina with such adoration. "I never felt this_ loved_ ever. Not even Neal made me feel like...this. Only you." Emma has never opened up about her feelings like this, and it made Regina want to confess too.

The statement made Regina's heart flutter.

"I don't remember the last time I felt loved. Only you make me feel this way," Regina confessed.

Emma put an arm around Regina's waist.

Out of pure affection, Regina planted a sweet kiss on Emma's lips.

The kiss didn't last long. The brunette woman broke the kiss, saying, "Emma..."

"Yes, Gina?"

"I...I..." Regina could not bring herself to say it.

"Regina, what is it?" Now Emma looked alarmed.

To calm Emma down, Regina planted another kiss on Emma's lips. This time however, she made it more passionate and seductive. When the two broke apart, Regina put a hand on her beating heart near her rib cage.

"Emma," Regina said calmly. She cleared her throat. It was now or never.

"I _think_... Emma, I _know_... I love you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
